


The Feeling

by olicityfan15



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tomarcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Marcus and Tomas are in a bad situation, can they find their way out





	The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suavebitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suavebitch/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy Kamthe

Marcus’s P.O.V:

The night seemed like it could last forever. We hadn’t slept in days and we hadn’t eaten since early that morning and all that consisted of was cold bread and warm water. Not a very delectable meal but it was something. I looked over at the man beside me. He was younger than me and damn was he sexy. Every bone in my body ached for his hands to be holding my body instead of that book. Oh that book. The very reason he isn’t holding me right now.

The growling had stopped but I knew better than to think it was over. I slowly approached and as I did I regretted it. I was thrown back against the wall head first. Something trickled into my eye. I prayed for it to be sweat but like most of my prayers lately it fell on deaf ears. I smelt the sulfur and knew immediately I was bleeding. “Just great, now I have to do a damn exorcism and try not to bleed to death” I said louder than I meant to because Tomas turned and looked at me. The look in his eyes, full of worry and shock for I had sworn, turned me on more. I wanted him to run and hold me. To take me in his arms and coddle me and then we would have fabulous sex right there, right where my blood was starting to dry on the floor. Fuck. I thought to myself. My head must be bleeding as well but the thought of having sensual sex with Tomas in it dulled the pain. “I’m fine Tomas. Get back to your job” I said with a coldness brought on by want. 

Shaking off the thoughts in my head I went back to trying to save the young possessed man in our care. Why I had ever let Tomas talk me into this job I’ll never know but that man could talk me into anything it seemed. 

Tomas’s P.O.V:

My stomach growled and my eyes were trying to close. Hunger and tiredness were starting to set in bet I had to persist. I looked at the older man to my left. He was a priest as well but lived by his own rules. He was the one who helped me dive head first into the world of being an exorcist and I’m glad it was him. 

I listened as he told the young man we were helping everything would be alright. That he was doing wonderful and would be alright. I held back the inner anger growing inside of me. In the multiple months we had worked together Marcus had never praised me. Everything I did he critiqued. I gripped the Bible in my hands tighter and focused on the man. 

Silence resonated throughout the room. The man was still but I knew inside that it wasn’t over. I watched as Marcus slowly headed in the mans direction. I almost screamed out when Marcus went flying and hit the back wall. Part of me wanted to run and check on him and the other half was laughing. Laughing at his pain. Laughing at his failure. He did it to me so why shouldn’t I do it back. 

Shaking those thoughts back I focused back on the possessed. He was young, maybe twenty or twenty one. His fiancé had called the church because he had started acting strange and here we were. I turned to check on Marcus and was relieved when I saw him stand. The outburst earlier should’ve let me know he was conscious but I was in my own head. I opened the book again and started chanting. 

Reality:

Olivia watched in horror as Father Bennett undid the nails in her brothers hands. Tomas and Marcus had been nailed to crosses inside Saint Anthony’s. Thankfully Olivia was the one to find them, she had began to worry about Tomas for he hadn’t called her that morning. Not knowing whom to call she found the number to the priest that had been helping oversee renovations of Saint Anthony’s, Father Bennett. Even though the two men would more than likely need medical service, she only called Father Bennett as not to start a media circus.

Bennett finished getting the two men down and as soon as they were he cleansed his hands with holy water and hugged Olivia tightly. She held him back. He was warm but now wasn’t the time for such thinking. 

As the hours ticked by, Bennett and Olivia got worried the two men wouldn’t awaken. But at exactly midnight Marcus began to stir. He sat up in a haze. Looking around he searched out the only person he cared to see, Tomas. Seeing him lying on a bench across from him Marcus willed himself up and with the grace of a deer running through a forest, Marcus ran over to Tomas, completely oblivious to the other two people with him. 

Like a scene out of a movie, Marcus leaned over and kissed Tomas softly on the lips. Tomas’s eyes opened slowly and he looked into Marcus’s eyes. This was the man who brought him into the world of Exorcism. Tomas never thought he could love a man but something inside him stirred with the viciousness of a deadly storm. Without thought at all Tomas pulled Marcus in for a deeper kiss. It was their first kiss and it couldn’t have been any more exhilarating.

Even after the kiss the two men stayed entangled with the other. Both praying that this wasn’t the dream world and that this was reality. After both were checked out by both Bennett and Olivia, they got down to the question at hand, who tacked the two men up. Neither Marcus or Tomas knew the answer. All either could recall was that they were doing some work at Saint Anthony’s before everything went dark, They decided that only time would answer that question and as the group left the church, a shadowy figure watched and smiled disappearing into the cold night sky.


End file.
